E2M4: The Ice Grotto (Heretic)
E2M4: The Ice Grotto is the fourth level in the Hell's Maw episode of Heretic. It contains an entrance to the secret level E2M9: The Glacier. thumb|right|256px|Map of E2M4 Walkthrough The level is divided into two sections, one with ice, and a village area. They are separated from each other with a large bridge. In a small cave there is a Crossbow. Picking it up will open a hidden door closer to the starting point, which holds a tome of power, and counts as a secret. Scan the maze of rocks until you find the Yellow Key. After retrieving it, go for the yellow door at the large building. Inside the building, there are alcoves of Gargoyles, and a Phoenix Rod. Take out the Gargoyles and pick up the Phoenix Rod, then switch to a more close-range weapon. Doors will open and more Gargoyles will ambush you. Once you go up the stairs and turn around, you will see a teleporter on one side of the door. Go through it, and expect to be ambushed by a Disciple, unless you happen to telefrag it. Turn towards the edge of the level, and you will see a window with a Greater Rune on the window sill, try to jump for it, and then go back into the building. A second teleporter has opened on the other side of the door, go through it. This is a repeat of the previous teleporter, except there will also be a Green Key, and the window sill next to it holds a Inferno Orb. Now that you have the Green Key, go to the green door which is near the start of the level. Take out any monsters inside the room behind the door and go through the teleporter. The teleporter will take you to the very top of the stone bridge. Unless you decided to take out the enemies patrolling the bridge from below earlier in the level, you should be surrounded. Either take out all of the enemies so they don't bother you again or simply jump down into the village area. Scan the village area for buildings that you can enter. The most important building to enter right now is the one with a torch near its enterance and a lava pool inside. Go up the stairs in this building and start going down the hallway looking in the doors inside. The room of interest is a dark room with a Gargoyles and a switch in it. Take them out and press the switch. This will open up the building with the Blue Key in it. Get the blue key. Get the wings of wrath in the small building and head for the blue door. Go up the stairs and take out the gargoyles. Take out the iron lich and any other gargoyles then head up the other stairs. Take out the sorcerer in the small room and go through the exit portal. Secrets #In a small cave there is a Crossbow. Picking it up will open a hidden door closer to the starting point, which holds a tome of power, and counts as a secret. #After taking out the iron lich and any other gargoyles then heading up the other stairs, take out the sorcerer in the small room but don't go through the exit portal yet. Use the chaos device to get you back to the start of the level. Go back to the building with the yellow door. That door at the south end will be open now. Enter the hallway to trigger the secret. At the end of the passage is another exit portal. This exit leads to the secret level E2M9 — the Glacier Screenshots Image:DOOM0004.png|The Yellow Door can be seen in the distance. Image:DOOM0006.png|Torch. image:Heretic-e2m4-house.png|Inside a house image:Heretic-e2m4-hellstaff.png|The hellstaff in the eye Ice Grotto (Heretic)